


Hangover

by JamieGraydog



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGraydog/pseuds/JamieGraydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy get's drunk in the weeks after her friend and fellow officer, Ron Carmichael dies on the job. Harry only wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own in anyway, the Dresden Files. They're owned by Jim Butcher.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.   
“Harry Dresden speaking.”  
“Dresden, get your ass over here now.”  
It was my cop buddy, Karrin Murphy.  
“Hey, hey. Murphy what’s wrong?”  
Her voice got very official all of a sudden, not friendly in the slightest, “Dresden, just get here ASAP. I have a case for you.” Click. She hung up.

This was a bad sign. If Murphy was in trouble, it was really real danger. She may only be 5’ 0”, but she was the most dangerous women I knew. She could kick my ass several times in a row without even breaking a sweat if I didn't have magic on my side. I jumped into my “blue beetle” car. It had originally been blue but it had been damaged so many times that one door was green, the other red and the hood was white. I was at Murphy’s in under five minutes. 

“Murphy you there?”, I asked the door.   
I heard Murphy’s voice from the other side of the door, “Bleed for me Dresden.”  
I pulled out my knife. I cut a line across the palm of my hand and showed it to the peephole on the door, “Am I clear?”  
The locks on her door unlocked, “Get in here.”  
I bowed to her a little, “Yes mame.”  
“Don’t make me break your nose again Dresden.”  
I winced, she’d broken my nose last week while we were fighting over a case. I ducked through the doorway and into her house.   
“So what’s up with you miss super-serious?”  
“Fuck off Dresden. I needed company.”

I took a good long look at her. She had bags under her eyes and it looked like she hadn’t slept in a years. There were a few beer bottles lying around, most tossed at the living room can lazily. I sat down in the chair across from her couch as she packed up her new laptop and put it in the other room. Didn’t want me breaking it I guess, understandable. I heard her open her fridge, when she passed me she tossed a beer to me as she went to lay on the couch.

I looked at her with concern, “So what’s really wrong?”  
“Well for one my partner’s dead, and then there’s the fact that you’re just sitting there and not having sex with me.”  
I nearly shot through the roof, “Murphy, how many of those have you had?”  
“I don’t know. Seven? Eight? Not enough.”  
I walked over and took her beer from her.  
“Hey!”  
“It’s for your own good. You’re drunk off your ass Murphy. You need to go to bed.”  
“The only thing that’s gonna do me any good at the moment is booze and sex. I have one, I need you for the second one.”, she pulled me down by the collar and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol on her lips.   
I pulled back, “Murphy you need to sleep.”  
“Fuck off.”   
I sighed, “You asked for this.”, I grabbed my staff out of the corner (not the one you’re thinking of you sickos).  
“Quiesco.”, I had to put all my self control into focusing it to a small amount of a sleep spell instead of putting her into a coma.   
“What’re you doing you fu-”, she fell silent and asleep.

I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I tucked her in and put a glass of water with a few   
alka seltzers on her nightstand. I took a quick shower then camped out on her floor. Being 6’ 7” has its advantages but it always sucked to have to sleep on floors when I wasn't at home since I wouldn't fit anywhere else comfortably. I put two blankets on the floor, a couch pillow and two more blankets on top of me since one just wasn't long enough. 

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the sounds of Murphy groaning. I walked into her room to wish her a happy hangover.   
“Good morning sunshine.”  
“Fuck off Dresden. Stop yelling you asshole, it’s too early for this shit.”  
“Take your alka seltzer. I’m not yelling, you’re having a bad hangover. I’ll make you some breakfast.”  
“All you know how to make is cereal.”   
“Would you rather cook with a hangover?”  
She drank her water, “Fair enough. There’s bread in the fridge and a toaster on the counter. On second thought, don’t touch my damn toaster you technology destroyer.”  
I laughed then went and made her buttered toast and eggs.   
“Breakfast in bed for m’ lady.”  
“Don’t call me that you dick.”  
“As you say m’ lady.”, I grinned at her while she glared back. 

We talked about a case she needed me for, for the rest of the morning then I went home and we both did our best to forget that night. She’d have an easier time since she’d been drunk, I on the other hand wasn’t gonna forget for a long time.


End file.
